


Fifteen Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic, the prompt was Buffy/Faith, no matter how old the apocalypse is to them by now, it can still get them to confess their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

"So, B, fifteen minutes left." Faith is leaning back in her chair, arms crossed behind her head, stretching. She looks entirely too relaxed, considering that the world is ending. Again. “What do we do now?”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Buffy says as she paces back in forth in front of her. “We’ve done our part. Now we just have to wait and hope that Willow and her coven come through on their end.”

“I fucking hate this,” Faith says.

“I know. Sometimes it feels like I spend my entire life killing time, waiting for the world the end.” Buffy reaches out and touches Faith’s hand, tentatively. She’s not used to touching Faith when they’re not fighting or fucking, and whatever the circumstances, it’s never done gently.

“You know,” Buffy begins, “if the world does end…” She trails off, squeezing Faith’s hand.

“I know, B,” Faith says, and pulls Buffy down into her lap. “Love you too.” And then they’re kissing.

Twelve minutes later, when Buffy’s cell phone vibrates on the table, neither of them even notices.

_Apocalypse averted,_ Willow’s text reads.


End file.
